


【獒龙】亲爱的李华

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii





	【獒龙】亲爱的李华

高二分了文理班，刚开学没几天的时候马龙就生了一场病。断断续续能正常上课的时候，离开学早过了一个多月。  


再回到班里总感觉有些陌生拘束，幸好班里有他初中以来就特别熟悉的一个朋友，不至于叫他孤苦伶仃。  


许昕见了他很激动，给了他一个热情的熊抱。  


他很夸张地喊，哇班长，你可舍得回来了。  


许昕旁边还站着一个长得很好看的男生。马龙有点印象，副班长张继科。

  
他有点儿不好意思地挠挠头说，张继科儿，听说这段时间班里的事都是你一个人处理，麻烦你了。  


结果张继科什么也没说，马龙有点尴尬。  


许昕却了然地撞撞张继科的肩膀，诶，老张你别害羞啊。  
  
  


过了几天班主任把一项光荣的任务交给了三人，搞班级文化宣传栏。  


许昕想象着教室澡堂子一样空白的墙壁拿着一朵小红花贴纸在商店里不知所措无语哭泣，这就是生在理科班的痛苦，搞个宣传工作竟然要三个糙老爷们。  


然而马龙嗦着一根棒棒糖光笑他，张继科也站旁边不说话。

  
事实证明，糙老爷们也许搞得好宣传工作，但这三个糙老爷们确实搞得鸡飞狗跳。  


马龙拿铅笔胸有成竹地在草稿纸上写写画画，张继科凑过去看，结果是一个大头小人儿。  


噗嗤笑了出来。

  
马龙不满地看他，鼓了鼓腮帮子但没说什么。虽然相处了几天，但总是有还点生分，他不是自来熟的性格，张继科显然也不是。  


张继科又托着腮帮子看了一会儿，问，我是不是见过你。

  
马龙摇摇头表示没有印象。  


张继科又问，你原来是不是在哪哪哪打过球儿。  


马龙拧着眉毛看看他，点了点头。  


在张继科锲而不舍的提示下他终于接受了曾经一起打过球的白净娃娃就是张继科的事实。  


然后他叹了口气说，你黑了。  


回忆起了这样的情感基础，马龙和张继科很快建立了深厚的革命友谊。  


快到也就是许昕出去上了个厕所，回来就看到两人逗头笑而没有人理会他贴的小红花是多么出尘绝艳。  


气得他打翻了最后一点可用的颜料。  


最后还是三人跑到学校外的超市里斥两块五巨资买了瓶带恶俗的银色亮片的指甲油搞定了文字的书写。  


许昕顶着店员审视的目光捏着指甲油逃出超市的时候，马龙张继科正人手一支甜筒在路对过儿看他笑话。

  
气得他要升天。  


忙活了一个下午就差张贴了，个子最高的许昕刚把纸张扶正，张继科才发现胶带找不到了。  


他跑出去买。  


回来的时候竟然捎给马龙一根棒棒糖。  


马龙笑眯眯地接了，许昕喊，老张，我呢。  


张继科把胶带丢给了他。  
  


  
期中考试完在报告厅开总结会，三人坐在一起小声地说笑、吃香喷喷的瓜子蚕豆。  


张继科还动不动伸手来胡乱抓马龙怀中纸袋里面的地瓜干。  


马龙啪地打开他的手，又把袋子递他跟前儿说，不能好好拿啊，都捏碎了。  


张继科撇撇嘴，马龙你一点儿都不乖。

  
炒货干，三人又嘚吧嘚吧不停，嗓子都直要冒烟儿。后来马龙张继科分了一瓶水，仰着头边灌水边笑，好险没呛死。

  
许昕想想张继科的洁癖，转头借了瓶水。  
  


  
十二月初的时候下了好大的霾，连续几天不散。学校取消了走读生的晚自习。张继科对马龙说，一块儿去吃个饭再回家吧。  


点好了之后马龙去占下座儿，听见张继科在背后喊他。

  
他回头看到张继科拿着瓶汽水问他要不要喝。  


他犹豫了一下说好。正要从书包里拿零钱，张继科说，诶呀我请你喝啦。  


马龙点了卤肉饭，仅有的几片菜叶儿还被他挑到了一边。张继科极自然地就把那颗圆头圆脑的小油菜夹走了，顺道回赠两片牛肉。  


马龙低头扒饭，张继科突然在他对面笑出声。  


他说，龙儿，咱俩这样像不像约会。  


马龙心里不知怎么变着频率跳了一下，奇奇怪怪的。  


他咬着筷子尖儿咕咕哝哝地说，你见谁家约会吃食堂呀。

  
走到分别的路口张继科的汽水刚好喝完，瓶子顺手就丢进了路边的垃圾桶。  


他骑在山地车上嘱咐马龙，这两天都记得戴口罩。  


马龙抱着没拆封的汽水瓶点点头，跟他说了再见。至于那瓶汽水，后来就一直放在了书架上。  
  


  
过完年补课的时候下雪了。  


极细微的雪花像盐粒那样掉下来，落到地上就马上融化。不过是很寻常很不起眼的一场小雪。  


马龙跑到教室外面，才发现并没有人像他这样急躁。他有点窘迫地回过头去，看到张继科推开门走了出来。

  
马龙说，好尴尬啊。  


张继科笑笑，我出来陪着你。  


雪落在张继科的睫毛上，变作了一个一个的小水珠，跟随他眨眼的动作颤动。  


马龙摸摸头发，上面也结了许多水珠。他戴上羽绒服的帽子，张继科偏头看他。  


现在这样更像橙子了，他说。  


对了，龙，你一会儿帮我看看我那篇英语作文。  


马龙不看雪了，看着他笑，你的作文得当短文改错看。

  
张继科和他笑做一团。  


雪好像更大了一点。  


马龙抬起头来。  


有两片雪花打着旋儿降落，跳舞一样的缠绵。然后忽而久别重逢似的紧密贴在了一起，像相拥一样摇曳、翻飞、坠落，一同沉入了干裂的土壤，化为一汪似有似无小团月般的水痕。  
  


  
开春学校搞了一次远足活动，目的地是一个生态园，一大早儿走，下午才回来。  


一开始的大家都还兴致勃勃，路过一个小村子的时候，许昕打开音响播放《最炫民族风》，甚至挥手大喊，老乡不要慌，我们是八路。  


走到后半程就不行了，人分了拖拖拉拉好几个梯队。马龙有张继科陪着一路听着歌说着话，倒一直没觉得累。  


大概正午头上就到了生态园，吃过午饭解散休整的时候，许昕到隔壁班那边找人去了，马龙本想和张继科一块儿去逛逛，没想到张继科临时和别人约好去打狼人杀。

  
他抿抿嘴没说话，他告诉自己张继科一直人缘很好，这没什么的。  


反倒是张继科问他要不要同去，他笑笑说算了吧，我又不会。  


他在一棵树下迷瞪了一会儿，远远听得到他们的笑声，恍惚觉得有点刺耳。他不大会和太热闹的人打交道，张继科会，这没什么不好。  
  
  


远足回来没几天张继科开始准备春季运动会，他报名了长跑，放学后会去操场上练练。  


有一次马龙背着书包独自路过操场，看到张继科和几个同样在跑步的同学嬉笑打闹。  


那个周末他看见张继科在社交软件上分享的照片，他去给一个朋友过生日了。  


马龙手指在手机屏幕上方悬空了一下，划过了那条动态。

  
他突然想起过年的时候他和张继科一起看雪。雪花落下来，消融了，最后什么都没留下。  
  


  
又到秋天的时候，马龙和许昕路过篮球场，林荫道上积满了落叶，踩上去吱嘎作响。马龙有意跟着风去追，直乐得眉眼弯弯。  


张继科独自在球场里打球，他穿得单薄，汗湿的布料贴在后背上。  


许昕说，老张好像瘦了。  


马龙抬脚的动作停滞了一下，又很快瞄准一片枯叶去踩。

  
没注意，他说。  


你俩进来倒真是腻歪得少了，许昕说着说着就乐了，有故事啊。  


马龙伸手拍他脑袋，什么故事，我们不熟。  


他不再去踩叶子，风也渐渐小了。球场里篮球落地的声音倒显得格外清晰，格外心无旁骛。  


许昕说，那你俩之前挺好的呀，怎么，吵架了？  


马龙语气轻飘飘的，好像蛮不在乎，好什么呀，他不和谁都那样吗？  


许昕说，可是你不是和谁都那样啊。  


马龙没有再接话，又把围巾拉高了一些，加快了步伐，很快便走过了球场。  
  
  


  
  
  
致李华的一封信  


亲爱的李华：  


你好。

  
你也许不认识我，我是张继科。首先说声不好意思，以你的名义给各种奇奇怪怪的人写了三年狗屁不通错漏百出的英文书信，完全可以拿去当短改例题，恐怕会败坏你育才中学学生会主席的英名。但今天我高中毕业了，不出意外的话，以后也许不会再写了。  


我即将走出高中校园，可你还会继续做一个高中生，和我的青春一起留在这里。高中生活苦，你要好好保重。  


如果说我有什么经验要传授给你，那就是不要错过一个你喜欢的人。我一直以为，高中三年要有一段美好的初恋，事实上我也有很多次机会可以开始我自己的初恋，买第一只棒棒糖的时候，开报告会的时候，一起在食堂的时候，看雪的时候，远足的时候……不要误会，我不是一个到处播撒爱的种子的人，我从来都只想和他在一起。  


他真的特别好，特别可爱。  


可是直到现在他都没有成为我的男朋友，甚至于可能已经算不上朋友了。虽然我一直觉得他对我应该也是有意思的，但是……算了，不说了。  


其实我好像知道为什么。  


我应该对他格外得好才对，让他知道他是特别的，只是我当时不明白，我当时太笨了。现在我明白了，只是不知道我还有没有机会。  


我也不是怂恿你谈恋爱，一些建议罢了。我知道你是资深高中生，但是那没有用——你看李雷和韩梅梅，那是老前辈了，可是到现在都没有修成正果。  


好像有句话说，青春脆薄得如同一张纸。  


祝他们好运吧，也祝我好运。  


希望你度过又一个充实而有意义的三年。  


此致

敬礼  


  
张继科

6月8日  


  



End file.
